


Nor An Angel With Wings

by laurelhealy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, kingdom au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron was kind to his subjects. They thought of him as a friend rather than a prince. He was always a lovely presence, and not to mention easy on the eyes. They loved to watch him joust, always besting his opponents in record time. Many thought him the best in the land. </p><p>However, it is never that wonderful for long. </p><p>{AU idea goes to halpdevon}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor An Angel With Wings

**Author's Note:**

> the title idea is from the music man song 'my white knight' if u didn't get it

_Thud._

Poe opened one eye sleepily. 

"Who's there?" He yawned. 

No answer. 

He sat up in his bed. "Hello?" 

Still no reply. It was probably no one; just something falling downstairs. Besides, guards are stationed outside of his bedroom. He lay back down and began to try and fall back asleep. 

 

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeak._

"What is it now?" He muttered groggily, putting his pillow over his head. "Surely this could wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not." A voice spoke.

 

Poe knew that voice. 

 

He felt hands grab him from every side as a burlap sack was shoved and tied over his head. "A sack over my head?" He retorted while struggling. "So cliché." He elbowed one attacker in the gut and kicked frantically. He knew exactly who was behind this. "So, _Kylo Ren_ , are you going to join the fight or are you going to continue to be dramatic while ordering these guys around?" He kicked another knight in the face but soon after felt the cold metal of a sword tip on his throat. Poe gulped as he was walked out of his castle, hearing the tortured screams of the guards trying to fight. 

The sack was taken off his head in a dungeon cell. It was cold and damp, with no windows and thin cell bars. Poe's arms were held up by chains on his wrists, his ankles were shackled as well. Sighing, he watched Kylo Ren's soldiers strip him of his nightshirt, leaving only a thin pair of pants to keep him warm. He shivered as the knights marched out of the cell and locked the door. 

 

**_________________________________________________________________________**

 

Finn awoke early that morning to the sound of trumpets. His bunkmates were already out of the room, probably on a mission for the king. Climbing down the bed, he shed his pajamas and began to don his armor. His shirt and pants were the only warmth underneath the metal plates. Marching outside, he looked around for the cause of celebration. Their military leader/self-proclaimed 'king', Kylo Ren, stood in front of the enslaved kingdom and Finn, among the sea of other knights, watched on.  

"This morning, we celebrate our victory over the third kingdom in forty days! We have kidnapped many of their people, and will execute them all tonight to show our power! Soon the entire world will hear of our empire!" The knights stood without wavering, although Finn began to think.

_Another execution? This is the eighteenth one in almost half as many days! Ever since Kylo Ren killed the scavenger Han Solo, he's been more power-hungry than ever. There has to be something to change that!_

And then Finn had an idea.

An absurd, dangerous idea.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

The door to the dungeon opened, and a knight appeared in Poe's cell, halberd in hand.

"I'm not telling you anything." Poe sneered.

The knight took a step closer.

"What, do you think you can intimidate me? It doesn't matter if I'm killed here now or tonight. I'm prepared to die before I answer to any of you." He shivered. "Just because I am weak doesn't mean that I'm weak-minded."

Finn, the knight, looked behind him and took off his helmet shakily. "I'm here to rescue you." 

Poe looked at the handsome knight skeptically. "Do you think I believe you?"

Finn began to sweat as he held up the keys. "I'm here to break you out!" He quietly put down his weapon and walked over to the shackles, unlocking Poe's arms first. He tried not to think that the very attractive civilian he was about most likely get killed for was, at the time, shirtless. He unlocked the first shackle and began working on the second.

"Aren't you one of Ben's knights?"

"Ben? No, I don't know a Ben." Finn whispered as unlocked the second shackle and handed the keys to the prisoner to unlock his feet while keeping watch for other knights. "I don't know anyone's real name, actually. Except for Kylo Ren."

"Yep, that's the one." Poe laughed as he unlocked his remaining chains. "Ben Solo."

"Solo? But that means-"

"Patricide, I know. Too scared to face his father so he kills him instead. Now hurry up. We gotta get out of here before your former boss kills us both." Poe nudged Finn to the door. "Would you mind picking that up for me too?" 

"A crown? But why would you...?" Finn picked up the expensive metal and dusted it off. Poe snatched it out of his hand and gave him back the halberd. Putting the crown on his head, he grinned. 

"Back where it belongs." He smiled.

Finn's eyes widened. "You're ROYALTY?" He asked, staring in horror at the disrespect he had shown the prince. "I'm so sorry I didn't know, your highness-"

"I'll allow it. You're cute enough to pardon." He winked. "Now are we getting out of here or what, _my white knight_?"

Finn stayed silent. 

"What?" 

Finn shushed him. It was the unmistakable clank of the armor. Poe's eyes widened.

"Just RUN!" Finn yelled as he grabbed Poe by the arm. They ran as fast as they could, hearing the knights behind them calling for backup. Finn ran faster, dragging the prince along. The others were gaining on them, they would be executed, this would all have been in vain.

"This is useless on foot!" Poe yelled. "Do you know where the stables are?"

"The stables?" Finn gasped, still sprinting. "We need someone who can ride!"

"You've got one!" Poe looked behind him to see the enemy gaining on them. "You're looking at the best jouster this side of the continent!"

"Follow me!" Finn shouted, turning in the direction of a white stallion near the side of the path leading out of town. The two men used the last of their energy making a dash for the horse. FInn used the halberd to slash the ropes tying the horse to a fence and dropped the weapon to hoist Poe up, who in turn pulled up Finn. 

"Hold on, you hear?" Poe nodded as Finn held on for dear life. 

"Squeezing me a little tight there, buddy. I don't want to be hugged to death."

"Well, maybe _I_   value my life!"

"Poe Dameron!"

"What?"

"My name is Poe Dameron! And you?"

"FInn! Can you make this horse go any faster? They're catching up!"

"No, but I do have an idea, Finn."

"Huh?"

"And you're not gonna like it." He steered the horse far into the woods, branches snapping as the horse galloped on. 

"Where are we going?" Finn asked. 

"I don't know!" Poe shrugged. "Are they still following us?"

Finn looked behind him. "Nope!"

The horse slowed down until it came to a halt. Finn hopped off and found a nearby vine to use as a makeshift rope and tied the horse up. Poe got down once the horse was secured, and fixed his crown. Finn took off his heavy armor, leaving him in tattered clothes. "I guess this is where we part ways. You're a prince and I'm a... refugee, I guess. You probably don't want to be around the likes of me."

Poe shook out his hair. "I've been telling you, class doesn't matter! But," He thought for a second. "If social status means that much to you, kneel down."

"Excuse me, your majesty?"

"Kneel. Down."

Finn did as he was told and knelt before him, bowing his head as a sign of respect. Poe grabbed a branch from the underbrush of the forest and held it regally. 

 "I, Prince Poe Dameron, hereby knight thee." He tapped the stick on each of Finn's shoulders. "You can be my personal guard when we go home."

"Home?"

"To my kingdom. You are coming with me, right?"

Finn looked up at him. "For real?"

Poe helped Finn up and laughed. "Of course! What would I do, leave you in the woods?"

"But you barely even know me! I could secretly be a double agent for Kylo Ren , or, uh, I could stage a revolt and take your crown! I could be a- a thief! Yeah, like I take all your stuff and run with it. You're making a mistake with trusting me, I mess everything up and-"

Finn had no time to finish his sentence as Poe walked towards him and kissed him. His eyes widened and he reluctantly pulled away. 

"I knew that would get you to shut up." Poe winked as Finn kept stammering. 

"I- You- But- I'm- But you're royalty! I should be executed! You're a prince! You deserve someone of higher status than me!"

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Take my crown."

"Oh no, I couldn't ever-"

"Just put it on."

Finn reluctantly took the crown off of Poe's head and put it on his own. It felt cold and heavy, but it gave him a sort of... confidence. Finn smiled but soon after shook himself back into reality and gave it back to the prince. "What was that for?"

"Now you have a crown too, so I can do this again." Poe dropped the accessory on the ground and kissed FInn.

And this time, Finn kissed back.


End file.
